


New Home with a Team of Warriors

by Na_Pali



Series: The Revolt Team [2]
Category: Unreal (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na_Pali/pseuds/Na_Pali
Summary: When the team known as Revolt got removed from the roster. They were given this home on the planet of Na Pali. Null's home planet. This part of the story will start off in the past but soon will come to present day.





	New Home with a Team of Warriors

The team known as Revolt was sent to the planet of Na Pali to get their own home to relax at, due to NEG's horrible decision of making Krogelsh (Scott) in a Skaarj Hybrid. It got the team removed from the roster mid-game. Krogelsh was in the middle of fire-fight and was about to deal the finishing blow to a bigger and tougher skaarj when it was announced by NEG and this voice that they were removed from the tournament due to "Illegal Hybrid Infusion"

Months later... Genesis is working on making drinks for everyone as he usually does now. He used to be the leader of the team and knew how to keep everyone happy. Now he spends his days by cooking and building stuff. Hunter and Mal became step-brothers and spend time together by playing games, watching tv, and doing outside activities. Krogelsh and Null however have gotten upset they were sent here and couldn't even bare to stay in the same room together.

So one day Genesis went into Krogelsh's room and sat next to him. 

"What's wrong Scott?" Genesis said with a worried tone.

"Don't call me by Scott anymore. Call me by my real name, Krogelsh." He said upset but then continued. "I'm just upset over that I have to be here AGAIN!" Krogelsh pounded his new bed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Genesis said.

"It all started years ago..."

\-----

Krogelsh got onto Na Pali and walked into the Na Pali Haven, where Skaarj were enslaving Nali. Then when they were ready for the line. Krogelsh lined up and waited, and when it was finally his turned. He got a Nali Priest known as Null. He grabbed him by the hand and walked off. "What are you going to do to me?" Null said in a defeated tone, Krogelsh replied with "You're mine and you won't try to run or you'll die..." Krogelsh sounded serious and when they got to a built in home for them. Krogelsh threw Null onto the bed. He locked the front door behind them and got into bed. "Try to escape and you're not gonna like the slash on your face afterwards." Krogelsh sounded a bit tired. "You seem tired, lets sleep..." Null fell asleep and thats what Krogelsh thought as he fell asleep as well. 

Once Null woke up and his owner was in deep sleep. He got out of the bed and climbed out from the chimney. Some skaarj spotted him and chased after him as they woke up Krogelsh. When he received the news. He was not happy at all. When he got to the two skaarj who were holding down Null as he squirmed and cried for help. Krogelsh immediately got above Null and slashed him on the face and on his back. He then told the two bigger skaarj to send him to the medical bay and once he was dragged off. Krogelsh got his armor on and walked into the medical bay. Null was just sitting there staring at Krogelsh with fear in his eyes as he picked him up and walked off. 

At first, Null thought he was going to get a bad punishment. But when they got home... "Take off your clothing." Krogelsh said as he waited, Null looked a bit weirded out. "Why?" He said back to him. Krogelsh sighed and took a step forward. Null jumped at the fact he was coming closer. "Okay okay! I will!" Null said as he took his clothes off quickly and soon noticed that Krogelsh doesn't have his blades on him. Null got closer to him as Krogelsh rub his chest and gave him a quick kiss. Then got Null and him into bed.

\-----

"Then I escaped with him to the Tournament..." Krogelsh said as he laid in bed.

"Oh well I'll go talk to Null. You have a good night." Genesis said as he got up and walked to Null's room to hear his side of the story.


End file.
